


12am Kisses

by lxghtwoodsbow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Just late night kissing and flirting, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, because why not, i guess, its 4am dont judge my writing, short but sweet, theyre just so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxghtwoodsbow/pseuds/lxghtwoodsbow
Summary: "For kissing Alexander Lightwood was like living without oxygen, and then finally being able to breathe."Or, Alec returns home to the apartment late





	12am Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> gregarious - someone who's outgoing, sociable, and fond of the company of others
> 
> Just so ya know :)
> 
> Its 4am help.

Magnus was miserable. Yet again, Alec was late home. It was past midnight, and although he had been promised his return before 10, Magnus remained alone in the apartment. 

With a flick of his wrist, the dying fire flared back to life, crackling loudly as he swirled the wine around the glass he was holding. 

Evenings were lonely without his shadowhunter. Although he had all sorts of things he could do, people he could meet up with, parties he could host, Magnus wanted nothing more than to spend the night snuggled up watching the latest episodes of The Bachelor with Alec.

What had happened to him?

He was Magnus Bane, world-renowned for his cocktails and parties, his exquisite sense of fashion and abundance of glitter. Now, he was the same Magnus, but perhaps with a little less gregariousness and a lot more, well, Alec.

But it didn't bother him. Not at all. So what, he didn't spend every night out drinking, bringing a different person home each night - that wasn't the life he wanted anymore. For now, every night, he had Alexander Lightwood by his side. And that in itself was more than enough.

In the silence, Magnus could hear the turning of the lock, as at long last Alec had returned home. It was apparent that he thought Magnus must be asleep by now, because the door was shut remarkably quietly, and his footsteps were extremely silent, even for a trained Shadowhunter.

However, Alec was to find that the fire was still lit, and Magnus was wide awake on the sofa, wine in one hand, a book resting in his lap. 

"You're awake."  
"You're late." Magnus didn't look up as he spoke, turning the page of his book, face neutral. Sighing, Alec removed his jacket, throwing it over the back of an armchair, immediately guilty. "I'm sorry. I had to finish a report on the mundane attacks." 

Typical Alec. Overworking himself. And Magnus was well aware that deep down, he blamed himself, as Head of the Institute, for the deaths. 

Placing his wine glass down, and closing the book swiftly, Magnus stood up, walking towards the shadowhunter. Still, he hadn't cracked a smile, biting his cheek to refrain himself from grinning at his boyfriend. 

As soon as they were close enough, Alec reached out to run his fingers over the lapels on Magnus' jacket. "Forgive me?" He smiled softly - that damn smile. It got him every time.   
"Hmm." The warlock paused, pretending to contemplate whether or not to grant him pardon. "I think I can let it go, just this once." Magnus sighed, eyes staring into the Nephilim's hazel ones. 

Hastily, Magnus grabbed Alec's shirt and pulled them together, lips colliding. The kiss was filled with longing, and yet was still gentle. "I missed you." He sighed in between each graze of their lips, running his hands softly through Alec's hair. 

Fists returning to grasping the fabric of his boyfriend's t-shirt, Magnus pulled the pair of them down onto the couch, not breaking their kiss. "I missed you too." Alec muttered.

When they had first met, Alec had been ridiculously shy. Not to mention closeted. The thought of making out with anyone - not to mention the High Warlock of Brooklyn, well, at the time anyway - would have been unfathomable. And yet now, it was like he was a completely different person. No, not different, just introverted. It was what mundanes call 'coming out of your shell' or something along those lines.

Magnus certainly wasn't complaining.

For kissing Alexander Lightwood was like living without oxygen, and then finally being able to breathe.


End file.
